Stanislas Košík Filatelie
Stanislas Košík Filatelie, de filateliewinkel in het grote Winkelcentrum van Libertas opende op 5 februari 2008 een bijhuis in het Winkelcentrum Agatha in Kantstad, de provinciehoofdstad van UWN. Zoals de naam reeds doet vermoeden, is Stanislas Košík de eigenaar. Het succesverhaal van Stanislas Košik De poolse inwijkeling die van zijn hobby zijn beroep maakte ! Reeds in zijn jeugdjaren was Stanislas geïntrigeerd door de postzegels die zijn Uncle Samuel uit Newport - Rhode Island (USA) hem toestuurde. Op regenachtige zondagen zat hij in het schamele zolderkamertje bij schaarse verlichting, de postzegels te sorteren die hij tijdens zijn vele zoektochten had kunnen bemachtigen. Er was geen geld om zèlf postzegels te kopen, dus ruilde hij soms wel 5 postzegels om een werkelijk mooi exemplaar te kunnen bemachtigen. Toen bleek dat Uncle Samuel hem zijn volledige postzegelcollectie had nagelaten, besloot Stanislas de indrukwekkende verzameling op een veilige plaats te deponeren voor later. Toen Stanislas Košik dan ook op 55-jarige leeftijd, na jarenlang hard labeur bij een niet nader genoemd automobielbedrijf, zijn overall aan de kapstok ging, wist hij, dat hij eindelijk zijn droom zou kunnen waarmaken. Met het bescheiden bedrag dat hem in het kader van de herstructurering (lees vrijwillige afvloeiïng) was toegekend, zou hij zijn Stanislas Košik Filatelie openen. De keuze viel uiteindelijk op een klein pand in het Winkelcentrum van Wikistad. Wat is Filatelie Filatelie is een samentrekking van de Griekse woorden phileon (φιλεων) en ateleia (ατηλεια) die respectievelijk "houden van" en "Vrij van Belasting" betekenen. (De term filatelie, vroeger ook als philatelie geschreven, werd voor het eerst in 1864 voorgesteld in een postzegelblad door de Franse verzamelaar Georges Herpin. Postzegels verzamelen is voor sommigen een grote hobby, die door anderen echter als volkomen uit de tijd wordt beschouwd. Postzegelverzamelingen worden opgebouwd op land, maar soms ook op thema, bijvoorbeeld ruimtevaart, bloemen of componisten. In sommige landen worden speciaal voor de verzamelaars grote aantallen postzegels gedrukt. De grootste postzegelverzameling ter wereld bevindt zich in het British Museum in Londen. Ook het Museum voor Communicatie in Den Haag heeft een grote verzameling, met onder andere een exemplaar van de meest zeldzame postzegel ter wereld, de blauwe Mauritius. Hoewel de meeste mensen bij het horen van het woord filatelie denken aan het verzamelen van postzegels, moet worden opgemerkt dat filatelie eigenlijk meer is. Ook het verzamelen van andere elementen die met het verzenden van post te maken hebben behoren bij de filatelie. Daarbij kan men denken aan stempels, postzegelboekjes, automaatzegels, dienstzegels enzovoorts. Ook het verzamelen van eerstedagenveloppen is een veelgeziene liefhebberij. Een specialisatie in de filatelie is nog de eo-filatelie. (zie aldaar) In België is er bijvoorbeeld een filatelieclub voor kinderen: StamPilou, genoemd naar de stripreeks Stam en Pilou In de etalage bij Stanislas Košik Toen Stanislas in 1952 (het jaar van de Ivy Mike) het levenslicht zag, ontving zijn moeder van Uncle Samuel een brief met gelukwensen en een bedrag van 50$ als geboortegeschenk. Stanislas is dan ook bijzonder trots op de postzegels die op deze briefomslag zaten en die hij nu als een relikwie bewaart. De Penny black zoals hij genoemd wordt, is de oudste postzegel in het bezit van Stanislas Košik. De postzegels van het geboortejaar van Stanislas zijn te bezichtigen achter glas bij Stanislas Košík Filatelie in Wikistad. En dan is er ook nog een mooi exemplaar van de parcul Cazla din Piatra - 1904 (Postzegel uit Roemenië) die Stanislas trots zijn Piatrazegel noemt. Belangrijk bericht Toen midden juni 2007 een heel werkwaardige postzegel binnengebracht werd (waarvan de schrijver probeert hierna de exacte tekst weer te geven) was het hek van de dam en ging de omzet van Stanislas Košík Filatelie, pijlsnel de hoogte in. MIDSHIPMAN WINS FIRST VC PICKED UP LIVE SHELL WITH BARE HANDS The Crimean war has a new hero. Midshipman Charles Lucas was on the quarter-deck of HMS Hecla druing the bombardment of the coastal fort of Bomarsund when a live enemy shell landed close to where Lucas has stationed himself. Without a moment's hesitation he stepped forward, seized the deadly missile in both hands and threw it into the sea. But even before reaching the water, it exploded with ... (de rest van de tekst is onleesbaar vanwege de afbeelding van de Midshipman). Deze gebeurtenis was het startschot voor Stanislas Košik om uit te breiden op een andere locatie die hij uiteindelijk vond in Ziltland. Collectie - Ziltland Het grootste en en meest waardevolle deel van de collectie werd tijdens de 2de week van februari 2008 geleverd. Vooral de postzegels van de Faroe eilanden zijn nog steeds zeer in trek bij menig verzamelaar. Bronnen *Filatelie *Ivy Mike *Libertas *Peny Black